Labyrinth Re-Told
by Riiot
Summary: AU: Sarah never ran the labyrinth and Toby was never wished away to the Goblin King. Instead a different girl was swept off into the labyrinth after she wishes away her younger step-brother, Logan. (Rated T unless circumstances cause it to be changed to Mature) Jareth/OC (First chapter is bio's)
1. Character Bios

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, it belongs to Jim Henson. The only characters that belong to me are the Pryde family and Katlyn.

Bio's:  
Katlyn Neri  
- Wavy blonde hair, mid-back length  
- 5' 3"  
- Wide sky blue eyes  
- Pale  
- 15 years old

Logan Pryde  
- Small  
- 1 year old  
- Red tufts of hair  
- Squinty hazel eyes  
- Lightly Tanned

Emily Pryde  
- 5' 5"  
- Shoulder length blonde hair, straight  
- Squinty hazel eyes  
- 40 years old  
- Lightly Tanned

Tim Pryde  
- 6' 0"  
- 43 years old  
- Cropped dark brown hair  
- Small silvery-blue eyes  
- Pale

Rayne  
- A black and brown bearded collie that belongs to Katlyn 


	2. Careful what you wish for

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth or any of the characters in it, I only own the Pryde family and Katlyn Neri.

Chapter 1 - Careful what you wish for

A small girl, around the age of 15 ran across the wooden bridge, the skirt of her pale pink dress clenched in her hands. "Give me the child. Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered." Her much smaller dog ran behind her as she stopped suddenly, looking forward. "I have fought my way to the castle, beyond the goblin city to take back the child you have stolen. For my will is as strong as yours, and my kingdom as great.." She trailed off, dropping her skirt with a frown. "Damn. I can never remember that line." She pulled the book from her sleeve, and opening it, reading through it. "You have no power over me." She heard the chiming of a bell and turned her head, her eyes widen. "Oh no Rayne. I can't believe it, it's 7 o' Clock!" She turned and pulled her skirt up again, using her other hand to make a gesture to her dog. "Come on!" She ran across the bridge and made it across just before it started pouring rain.

The girl ran through town, now soaking wet due to the rain. Just as she was walking up to the steps of her house she shouted. "Oh, it's not fair!" She turned her head at the sound of her step-fathers voice. "Oh, really? Oh don't stand out there in the rain." The smaller girl frowned at the man and groaned. "Not the dog." She crossed her arms, dropping the skirt of her dress. "But it's pouring!"

"Go on, into the garage." The man said, shaking his head.

"Ugh.. Go on Rayne, go on." She gestured to the garage, watching the small dog run off. She stomped inside, her dress dripping water all over the floor.

"Katlyn… you're an hour late." The man, whose name is Tim, said to her.

"I said I'm sorry." Katlyn said with a frown, her head tilting back to look up at him.

"Please, let me finish. Katlyn, your mother and I go out very rarely." Tim stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You go out every single weekend!" Katlyn shouted back at him, snapping her head around to look at him.

"And I ask you to babysit only if it won't interfere with your plans."

"Well how do you know, you don't know what my plans are. You don't even ask me anymore!" She turned and started to walk up the stairs, turning around slightly to look at him.

"Well I assume you'd tell me if you had a date. I'd like it if you had a date, you should have dates at your age."

Her mother came out of the room beside the stairs carrying her younger brother, Logan. Katlyn continued stomping up the stairs, almost at the top now.

"Ah Katlyn.. You're home." Her mother said, smiling at her. "We were worried about you."

Katlyn lifted her hand in a small waving gesture. "Hm.. I can't do anything right.. can I?" She muttered as she reached the top of the steps and ran off to her room.

She could hear her mother and step-father talking down on the first floor and frowned, reaching over to turn on her music box. She hummed quietly and wandered over to her vanity, sitting down in the chair and lifting a plastic crown onto her head. She watched her appearance in the mirror as she lifted up a small lipstick container, turning it slightly and holding it in front of her. "Through dangers untold… and hardships unnumbered.. I have fought my way here to the castle, beyond the goblin city to take back the child that you have stolen."

She heard her mother banging on the door and frowned, turning her head. "Katlyn, I'd like to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about! You'd better hurry you'll be late."

She could almost see the frown appear on her mother's face. "We've fed Logan and put him to bed. We'll be back around midnight." She could hear her mothers footsteps heading down the stairs.

She pulled herself off the chair and crossed her arms. "You really wanted to talk to me didn't you? Practically broke down the door!" She jogged to her bed and jumped on it, rolling onto her back.  
She looked at her shelf of stuffed animals, and a larger frown appeared on her face. "Lancelot.. Someones been in my room again! I hate that.. I hate it!"

She ran out of her room to her brother. She could hear him crying and she bent down to pick up the bear beside his bed. She cuddled him close to her chest and turned to look at Logan. "I hate you. I hate you!"

Katlyn shook her head. "Someone save me. Someone take me away from this awful place!"

"What do you want? You want a story? Hm.. Okay." An evil grin appeared on her face and she turned towards Logan. "Once upon a time.. there was a beautiful young girl whose step-father always made her stay home with the baby.."

"The baby was a spoiled child. He wanted _everything _for himself, and the girl was practically a slave." She shook her head, laughing quietly under her breath.

"But what no-one knew, was that the goblin king had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her certain powers."

Katlyn reached down, taking the cap off of her brothers head and tugging it over her own head, turning to look at herself in the mirror. "So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she asked the goblins for help. 'Say your right words..' The goblin said. 'And we'll take the baby away to the Goblin City, and you will be free.'"

"But the girl knew that the king of the goblins would keep the baby in his castle and turn it into a goblin. So she suffered in silence. Until one night when she was tired from doing housework, and hurt by the harsh words of her step-father and she could no longer stand it.." Logan burst into tears again and started waving his arms around, making Katlyn pick him up out of his crib.

"Alright.. Alright! Knock it off." Logan continued to wail loudly. "Come on.. Stop it. Stop it! I'll say the words. No I musn't... I musn't say." A small grin appeared on her face. "I wish.. I wish.."

"I can bear it no longer! Goblin King, Goblin King! Wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me!" She bounced him gently before placing him back in the crib as a loud clap of thunder sounded. "Oh Logan, stop it."

She turned to the mirror, shaking her head a bit with a frown. "I wish I did know what to say to make the goblins take you away." Logan continued to cry as she headed to the door. "I wish the goblins _would _come take you away.. right now." She flipped the light switch off, taking a step out of the room.

The crying stopped and she turned, taking a step back and tried to flip the light switch back on. "Logan..? Logan?"


End file.
